The worst thing I'll ever write
by The-Aryan2
Summary: Very evil sex. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE BAD THINGS. LxGerman Shepherd.


Okay, first off, this story has NO excuse- I was deathly stoned and very drunk as well, and this popped into my head with sick vengeance for all of my non-stroy-wrioting time I've wasted not writing stories.

Do not expect this to be continued- I WANT to, but I doubt this will ever pick up.

..and if it does, expect sickness.

_**This story contains sex.**_

_**Kindof graphic(but not by MY standards- I've read worse) sex, beastiality, and a very degraded L.**_

_**If you are underage or are offended by this, then get out, don't read, don't complain, go die.**_

_**If you read this and die, then it is by no fault but your own.**_

_**Deal with my shitty grammar, deal with my porn, or you can shove all ten inches of mine down your throat.**_

_**So yeah, go on, read, enjoy, masturbate in shame, and wait hopelessly for the next sickass chapter.**_

* * *

It was a dark, cold, rainy night- buit no, it wasn't what you think

Light and L were both coming home from a midnight coffee/cheesecake run at a new diner (it was during the handcuff days, you see... and both wanted the try the supposed 'best tasting cheesecake' to see if it could compare with Watari's) and they got caught in a particularly bad and gay storm...

On the way jogging back (they'd not known about the impending rain and had so declined a ride from Watari) they'd been caught in the storm, and halfway back to headquarters they encountered a dog. It was soaking wet and kindof skinny but a large size, and it trotted alongside them with a few yips, barks, and licks on their hands here and there, and when they arrived at headquarters the dog was still there.

Of course, being two kind young men, they brought the dog inside, gave it food, and thus pampered it for one night.

Everyone thought it was a cute nice dog, and had no problems against it.

Well, anyways...

After enough back-story...

A week passed and L decided to keep the dog (it was a male German shepherd about 4-5 years old, beautifully marked and very healthy, just a little hungry). L liked it.

The idea of keeping a dog often associated with a justice such as the police and also as a rescue hound appealed to L.

No one complained; it was a very cute, playful, and sweet dog.

He and Light kept it in the bedroom at night when they slept.

More time passed...

The handcuff time was over, but Light still stayed at headquarters with L, and they still shared the same room.

Of course, Kami (the name L had given the German shepherd) had stayed.

One night Light was down in the kitchen, and L was upstairs, taking a shower.

After washing his body and hair with a sweet-smelling shampoo, the crisp, clean and slender detective stepped out of the shower and not even bothering to wrap a towel around his waist, walked into the bedroom to get himself dressed.

Has he began to put his shirt on, the cell phone on nightstand by his bed began to ring, and L quickly reached to answer it.

Instead, he dropped the phone and it fell under the bed, and L got down on his hands and knees to retrieve it.

As L reached under the bed, he raised his ass into the air and stretched his front out low, trying to reach but the phone had fallen and rolled all the way to the other side of the bed.

L sighed and began to back up when he felt a cold wet nose press into his ass crack and heard a fast snuffling...

He froze there...

But, the freeze was temporary.

He almost started upwards with a growl of "Kami, stop, no! Leave my ass alo-" when a warm wet tongue ran across his asshole, and he froze again, and this time, he could not move.

A few more licks, and the man's knees felt weak; it felt so good, but at the same time he was turning greener and greener in the face.

L regained his composure after a few more licks and, resisting the urge to puke from both the act of being licked by his pet AND the fact that he was becoming aroused by it, (unfortunately- what the hell was wrong with him?) he began to get up when the Shepherd clambered up ontop of him and locked its strong forelegs around his waist.

The man grit his teeth and began to back up and balled one fist angrily as he planned to punch the dog directly in the nose for such unwarranted behaviour, but inching backwards when you're halfway under a bed on your hands and knees with a 120-lb dog on top of you was pretty hard by itself, nevermind the fact that it was now grinding its pelvis hard into L's backside.

L found he was stuck fast, and could not budge until the damn mutt dismounted him.

That would have been the worst of his troubles, but it wasn't.

Kami began to grind harder, and L gave a small gasp as he felt a warm, smooth something HARD pressing into his asscrack, and he grunted and began to try much harder to wiggle away now, his face now turning a little purple as a blush creeped in among the seasick green already in his cheeks.

The German shepherd gave his waist an almighty tug and L halfway fell halfway slid out from under the bed, and the horrified man scrambled to bring himself up off the floor and out of the dog's grasp, but his struggles only further excited the dog, and now Kami began to thrust.

In two thrusts, the stiff, hot member of the dog had rammed deep into L's tight passage, and the man bit back a scream as Kami went to work humping away, sinking his cock into L's hot tight ass again and again, digging his forepaws into his lower waist and licking him on the back of the neck and his shoulders.

L found himself panting hard in rhythm to his pet, biting his bottom lip as burst after burst of cum filled him inside, his hole slick and wet with the cum and fluid from both himself and the dogs' arousal, and six and half inches of rock hard dogmeat plunging into him.

He hung his head and finally let out a moan of pleasure, raising his rump a little higher and finding that now Kami began fucking him faster, filling his entire canal with hot slippery doggy goo.

His neck and shoulders were soaked in saliva and there were red scratches on his waist, sides, lower back and hips, and a large hard knot was pressing against his anus and he whimpered as it slammed through and into him, joining him with the panting dog, and now a whole new wave of cum spilled into him and he threw back his head screaming as he too came, his insides caught on fire with pleasure and tight as a vise around the still pumping cock and knot of Kami.

Cum spurted, dripped and puddled on the floor between L's knees, both his own and the cum leaking out of his abused hole, and it was running down his thighs as well, and he gingerly reached down and felt himself; still so hard and throbbing and sensitive, soaked with his dog's semen and with his own, and his fingers slid up to his asshole, and he felt how stretched tight he was; how deep Kami was inside him, and he whimpered again, feeling himself already beginning to want more.

Kami began to dismount him and L whimpered, reaching up and back and rubbing his dog's ears. "No, no... stay... good boy, Kami... Good boy… oh my lord I cant believe I'm saying this... good doggy..."

He was rewarded with lots of licking on the neck and shoulders again, and L shuddered as he felt the now enormously-swollen knot inside his ass tug at his opening, and he clenched himself tight around his pet's cock, not wanting to let him go just yet.

He wanted to enjoy this just a little more...

* * *

Well, that was just bad.

See you all maybe again in a year or.. six months?


End file.
